


Celebration of Unity

by Lunarbirb



Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Edelgard is a mother hen here, Everyone Is Gay, Ferdibert Week 2019, Fluff, If you squint there is Linhardt/Caspar, M/M, Marriage, Minor Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Sleepy Linhardt von Hevring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, edelgard insists on a celebration, ferdibert, they get married, you cant stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarbirb/pseuds/Lunarbirb
Summary: A joyous union of Edelgard's two most important people (and ministers), A wedding and of course, dancing.Caspar is loud and Linhardt is sleepy, Hubert is smiling for once and Ferdinand loves it.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560652
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ferdibert Ship Week 2019





	Celebration of Unity

After constant insisting from Edelgard, Ferdinand and Hubert finally (although a bit hesitantly) allowed her to throw a ball for their marriage. Even if they had continued to decline, she probably would have done it anyway. 

“Edelgard...Isn’t this a bit much?” Ferdinand rubbed his neck as he looked into the ballroom, the ash-blonde woman simply giggling and shaking her head. “Of course not, Ferdinand. Only the best for my Hubert and Ferdinand.” She said, walking into the room. Her heels echoed as she walked in the currently empty ballroom, doing a little twirl when she reached the center. 

“It will be just like the dance we had at the monastery, brings back memories! Of, you know...before we rebelled against the church.” She said with a little shrug. “Nevertheless, it will be a grand day for the union of von Aegir and Vestra!” She almost sang. Ferdinand squinted at her with his hands on his hips. This was uncharacteristic of her, she must have more planned. She was always one for surprises and secrets…

Ferdinand sighed and shook his head. “Very well, Edelgard. I will leave it to you.” He said and simply left the ballroom, returning to his room. He flopped down onto the plush blankets and groaned into them, feeling a little overwhelmed. Hubert and himself didn’t care for the large parties that they had to attend usually, and this one only felt like another. Yes, they were getting married but they originally only planned for a smaller one...but of course that wouldn’t fly with Her Majesty. 

A couple raps over the wood of his door caught his attention before he called out saying it was open. He rolled onto his back and sat up, watching Hubert quietly walk in and close the door after him.

“Ah, Hubert.” Ferdinand smiled. “Isn’t it against tradition for the married-couple-to-be to see each other before the wedding?” He chuckled, letting himself get enveloped in a hug when Hubert got close enough.

“Edelgard’s planning is already breaking tradition, so why can I not see my soon to be husband beforehand.” Hubert hummed, pressing a kiss to Ferdinand’s lips gently. “I believe the goddess wouldn’t mind.” He chuckled in a tone that was lighter than his usual one, the one that tended to startle people. 

Ferdinand gently played with Hubert’s hair, smiling to himself. “We did make a promise at the goddess tower that night, a promise that is being fulfilled.” He said and rested his forehead against Hubert’s

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the other’s embrace. They were both startled by rapid knocking at the door, followed by a voice. “Minister von Aegir, are you in there?” The voice asked in question. 

“Yes, who is requesting me?” Ferdinand asked, hiding his sigh in Hubert’s shoulder.

“Count von Hevring and Mister von Bergliez, Sir.” They replied, pausing for a moment. “They say they need to see you before the ceremony…”

“Very well, where can I find them?” Ferdinand asked, jumping slightly when Caspar burst into the room.

“RIGHT HERE, FERDIE!” The blue haired man exclaimed, followed by a sleepy looking Linhardt who was shaking his head at Caspar. He gently told the servant they could leave and walked in after Caspar, closing the door. 

Hubert had turned his body to look at the intrusion, his one visible eye slightly startled. “Caspar, have you never heard of  _ privacy _ ?” He hissed, sitting down next to Ferdinand. 

“He definitely hasn’t, Hubert.” Linhardt yawned, looping his arms lazily over Caspar’s shoulders and leaned his chin on his head. Caspar didn’t protest, rather just laughed and pointed at Hubert. “What? Were you two tryin to get it on or something?” He teased.

Ferdinand threw a pillow at him, slapping him in the face with the plush feathery pillow. Caspar grunted slightly and almost stumbled, but due to Linhardt dozing on him he didn’t move. “Wow! Rude, Ferdinand.”

Ferdinand rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Why did you need to see me?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “OH, yeah! Linhardt and I just wanted to say: We told you so.” Caspar said, cackling. Linhardt lightly swatted Caspar and rolled his eyes sleepily. “We did foresee this happening. You didn’t believe us.” He yawned.

The two of them sighed, glancing at each other. Hubert was stone faced again and Ferdinand felt his ears heat up with a blush. “Well, if you’d excuse us we need to get ready.” Linhardt said, dragging the loud man after him. Caspar said something that was untranslatable and soon the door clicked behind them and they were gone.

Hubert shook his head and stood up, sighing. “I should as well, Ferdinand. I will see you at the ceremony, my dear.” He said with a soft smile reserved for the ginger man. Ferdinand smiled back softly and let him leave. “Of course, my love.”

[break]

Edelgard stood up from the table, tapping a silver spoon gently against her champagne flute. “We are all here today at the union of two of my most trusted ministers, Ferdinand von Aegir and Hubert von Vestra. I have watched them grow from near-enemies to now a married couple, which brings me great joy seeing my childhood friend finally have a new light in his eyes.” She rattled on, but Ferdinand had zoned out half way through. Soon she queued the musicians to begin the music, and Hubert gently took Ferdinand’s hand. It had snapped him out of his little daze, his heart warming when he saw the ever so small smile that appeared on his husband’s face.

Hubert lead Ferdinand to the floor, mostly ushered on my Edelgard insisting they had the first dance per tradition. They moved together in tangem, one foot in front of the other and graceful movements that seemed natural to them. 

“So, Ferdinand, are you enjoying yourself?” Hubert asked, gently dipping Ferdinand.

“I always am, when I’m with you.” Ferdinand replied, smiling.

Hubert chuckled, closing the little distance between them and pressed a kiss against Ferdinand’s lips. The two stayed like that for a few moments before returning to their dance, a peaceful atmosphere surrounding the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed this fluff! I wanted to write something to go with the illustration I did, it was soft so here is an equally soft story <3
> 
> Illustration: https://twitter.com/ArcaneFinch/status/1203410073868857344


End file.
